An aircraft comprises at least one landing gear which is mobile between a rolling position, which makes it possible to ensure rolling on a runway during landing or take-off, and a storage position in which the landing gear is enclosed in a gear compartment when the aircraft is in flight.
Such a landing gear conventionally comprises a leg at the end of which there is secured, by means of a shock-absorption system, at least one wheel which is mobile in rotation around a rolling shaft.
In order to ensure the rigidity of the leg in the rolling position, the landing gear comprises a brace which is interposed between the leg and the structure of the aircraft.
Putting such a brace into place makes it necessary to provide a volume in the gear compartment which is sufficient for the leg and the brace to be accommodated in it during flight.
So-called thrust braces are known, which are arranged at the rear of the leg, and thus exert a thrust force on the leg, in order to compensate for the force sustained by the said leg.
The dimensions of such a thrust brace are relatively large, which makes it necessary to increase the volume available in the interior of the gear compartment, to the detriment of other volumes of the aircraft.
The document GB-A-626 280 and the document FR-A-1 580 457 disclose landing gears for aircraft. In these landing gears, the position of the cylinder is such that the latter encumbers the landing gear compartment.